clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
One Last Time
The fifteenth episode of Season 5. Summary Danielle wants to bring her mom and dad back together for Thanksgiving and is hellbent on making her plan work, but when details she didn't know about come to fruition, is it a lost cause? Meanwhile, Olivia misses her father and is willing to do whatever it takes to be with him over the holiday. Are her tactics too drastic? And Liam decides to throw a Thanksgiving banquet to say goodbye to his friends and family before shipping out, but can he really leave his life behind? Main Plot Danielle wants this Thanksgiving to be special and the one that brings her family back together. After learning about secrets kept from her on both sides, will she finally let the idea of her old family go? Sub Plot Olivia's depression is not any better and being with her father again for Thanksgiving is the only thing she wants, but when her mother does whatever she can to keep her from doing so, is this just another losing battle? Third Plot Liam is days away from shipping out to the army and decides to throw a huge Thanksgiving banquet for his friends and family as a way to say goodbye, but when he realizes everything he has to leave behind, will he really go? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "One Last Time" by Ariana Grande. *This is the Thanksgiving Special. *Gregory Hooper officially comes out as gay and his divorce from his wife, Jessica, is revealed. *Olivia attempts suicide. *Liam officially leaves Clearwater for army training. It wa salso revealed he still has feelings for Julia. *Greg discovers that Keith knows his daughter. *Trey reveals he has gotten his top surgery. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Special Guest Stars *'Bridgit Mendler' as Tori Hamilton *'Austin Butler' as Isaac Mantis *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe Supporting Cast *'Tony Oller' as Danny Bell *'Dylan McDermott' as Gregory Hooper *'Kristin Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Paige Turco' as Annie Jacobs *'Kristen Bell' as Karen Jerl *'Dave Coulier' as Neil Jerl *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez Absences *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Danielle: Time to make holiday the best damn one of all time… THANKSGIVING IS HERE Danielle: I want to bring my parents back together for Thanksgiving. They’re both single and over the past, now is the perfect time (Danielle sees a document and looks shocked) Mary-Beth: There are some things you don’t know, Danielle. BUT NOT EVERYONE Olivia: I just want to spend this holiday with my dad. I haven’t seen him in forever. Angel: As if your mom would let that happen. Olivia: I may have a few tricks up my sleeve…like mother like daughter. (Olivia is seen surrounded by police) WILL HAVE SOMETHING TO BE THANKFUL FOR Liam: This is my goodbye banquet. Jamie: What a dreary Thanksgiving, huh? Julia: Maybe you don’t have to go, Liam. (Liam is seen about to rip up a plane ticket) NEW EPISODE “ONE LAST TIME” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 515a.jpg 515b.jpg 515c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Danielle: “Time to make this holiday the best damn one of all time…” *Ms. Jacobs: “If this is what you want to do, then you should know not anybody else’s opinion matters. It’s your life, live it the way you want.” *Mary-Beth: “The man I’ve been in love with for almost 20 years…he’s been gay all along. When I thought you loved me and wanted to be with me…you were gay. When I thought I wasn’t good enough for you and another woman was better…you were gay. And now that you’re single again and I thought I could win you back…you were gay.” *Carly: “This town might make you think that things will never get better, but they do. They really do.” *Danielle: “Sometimes life sucks no matter how good of a person you try to be.” *Liam: “Liam: Don’t act like you never thought about what we could have been if life didn’t get so hard.” *Danielle: “You know, this totally wasn’t what I was expecting when I wanted us all together for Thanksgiving. But it turned out better than I ever could have wanted.” *Olivia: “Out of one prison and into another now…” |-| Music= *Thinking Bout You- Ariana Grande |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_515:_One_Last_Time Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Danielle Plots Category:Olivia Plots Category:Liam Plots